1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe device, a processing device, and a probe testing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known semiconductor processing system provided with plural devices for performing a wafer probe test of a semiconductor wafer by a probe card (see, for example, JP-A 2003-332189 (KOKAI)). The devices for performing the wafer probe test of this system are disposed at mutually different positions. In such system, when one of the devices is broken, the semiconductor wafer on the probe test and semiconductor wafers stand-by for it are carried to the other device(s). It takes a long time to rearrange the semiconductor wafers and convey them to the other devices, and the wafer probe test cannot be performed efficiently.